Realize
by miixaoo
Summary: A songfic based on Niley


**So me and Bri were talking when the song "Realize" by Colbie Caillet came on and I typed some lyrics to her because we're weird like that and type lyrics to each other. But anyways, that's besides the point. I heard this song and thought, "perfect Niley song!" So that's how this one-shot came along. Don't be mean because I've never done this type of thing before. But I hope you guys enjoy it at least a little bit.**

* * *

_**Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me **_

Nick was, to some extent, sprawled out on his cramp bunk he called his room. The curtain was drawn close, leaving him in complete darkness except for the luminescent glow of his computer screen. His eyes darted back and forth, reading yet a new article about Miss Miley Cyrus's scandalous behavior. He rolled his eyes after reading the last word, his eyes drifting to the picture she had pinned up while they were on tour together.

_****_

Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didn't I, didn't I tell you

The latest scandal had stirred up a lot of controversies, causing an excess amount of celebrities to voice their opinions. Even his brothers, Joe and Kevin, along with their dad had voiced their opinions. But him, he had chose to remain quiet on the subject.

Of course everyone was curious to know exactly what he thought about it. But like every other scandal, "Miley cheats on Nick with back up dancer", "Miley's new leaked Myspace photos", "Miley Cyrus to become next Britney" he had chosen to make no comments. There was no need for him to voice his opinions, she knew that he would always be there for her no matter what.

_**  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you  
**_

He signed onto his e-mail account, checking to see if he received anything interesting when one caught his eye. He clicked on it, recognizing the e-mail address.

_Hey Nick J! Hope you are having tons of fun on your tour! _

_3 Smiley_

_p.s. I miss you…_

He smiled, rereading her message. It was the first one he had gotten from her since he left on his tour and it was bittersweet, the last three words striking a cord in his heart. They had agreed to cut off all communication between each other, trying to make it easier for them. But just like her, she had broke the rules. He sighed clicking on the reply button, letting his fingers hover over the keys, trying to think of something to say.

_**  
If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another **_

All he wanted to tell her was that he desperately wanted her to be with him. Instead, he decided on keeping the feelings strictly platonic.

_The tour is great. Hope you're doing well._

_Nick J._

_**  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now **_

Nick closed his computer, letting total darkness settle around him. He closed his eyes, memories of her flooding his mind. All he could think about was the way her cerulean eyes sparkled in the sun. The way she scrunched up her nose when something disgusted her. The sound of her laughter filling up an entire room. The way her long brown, curly locks swayed back and forth with every step she took.

_**  
Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you  
Take time to realize  
Oh oh, I'm on your side **_

All he wanted to do was feel her in his arms, be there for her. She was going through a tough time and he wasn't there to comfort her. It was tearing him up inside.

_**  
Oh ooo oh ooo oh  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you **_

But his life wasn't that simple. He was on a big headlining tour while she was busy filming her movie. A relationship wasn't a rational thing to get into at this time, no matter how strong his feelings for her were.

_**If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another**_

But why did he always have to be rational? Why couldn't he just be spontaneous for once?

He loved her and that should be all that mattered.

_**  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, but **_

That was it, he was finished with dancing around the subject. He had made up his mind and was going to do something about it.

Feeling the bus stop, he pulled back the curtain of his bunk checking to see if anyone was awake. Positive that everyone was asleep, he quietly made his way out of the bunk. Pulling on a hoodie and slipping on his vans, he tiptoed to the front of his makeshift home nodding to the driver before stepping out into the cold night.

**_It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too_**

Walking over to a deserted bench underneath a streetlight, he pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through his phonebook before reaching the person he was determined to call. He pushed the call button before he could chicken out.

He had to know what she thought before he could ever get any closure.

_**  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you **_

_**  
**_"Hello?" Hearing her voice had caused him to lose his train of thought. "Hello?"

"Miley?" He finally was able to say.

"Nick?" she asked, a hint of confusion and nervousness in her voice. "Why are you calling so late?"

_**  
If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another **_

"Miley, have you ever thought about what would be different if we didn't break up?" he asked, bluntly.

"Sure I have," she answered. "But why are you asking me this?"

_**  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other **_

"I know we said the distance would be a strain on our relationship. But Miley I don't care about the distance." he proclaimed. "All I know is that I love you Miles. I know I've said it before but I never meant it like I mean it now. I can honestly say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Right now, at the age of 15."

He waited for her to respond, his hopes slowly being crushed with every second that passed. After what seemed like eternity, he let out a heavy sigh, regretting his decision. "I guess you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry I bothered you." he said lamely, ending the call before she could reply.

_**  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another **_

He sat there for a little while longer, trying to forget about the past ten minutes. When the cold became too much for him, he got up and slowly walked back to the tour bus parked a little way down from him.

"Nick?" a voice called out, stopping him a couple steps from the door.

His head whipped around so fast, bringing him face to face with the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Her bright blue eyes staring back at him, her brown locks framing her face. "Miley?" he said, his voice barely a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

_**  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now **_

"Well it took me about a second after I sent you that e-mail to realize that I needed to see you. So here I am." she said, breaking out into a huge smile. "When I said I missed you, I meant it and needed to do something about it. So I told daddy to call your parents and well here I am. "

She waited for him to say something, break out into song, scream, yell, something. But he just stood there, staring at her. She rolled her eyes, taking the initiative.

"I love you too," she said, closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around a still shocked Nick, bringing her soft lips to meet his. The encounter breaking Nick from trance. Pulling back, her eyes locked with his. "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Starting now, at the age of 15."

_**  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now**_


End file.
